mrufandomcom-20200215-history
Kitare Sjiin
'Kitare Sjiin, Ura de Miran '(Ren 77 - Lar 36) was the youngest and only surviving daughter of Ransir Sjiin, Enari. She is well-known for the fact that she was the only Ura de Miran to ever be raised by the Order of Scripts, due to the fact that her birth during the Aiaen-Miranen War required her to be hidden away for some time. As Ura de Miran, her unique upbringing and opinionated voice helped to shape the way that the Council of Leaders interacted with both the royal family and common Miranen citizens. Family Kitare is the daughter of Ransir Sjiin and Atan Sjiin, Ura de Miran. She is considered the last purely Miranen descendant of the Sjiin family, one of few suren families still intact on the Northern Continent. The youngest of the Sjiin children, her birth was declared an ill omen since she had six older sisters, meaning that her family now had the Seven Stars of Miran upon them. Traditional belief states that a family with seven daughters invites destruction.This belief was cemented with the events that followed shortly after she was born. Early Life Kitare was born at the Balai aa Hangesu just as the Aiaen-Miranen War reached its peak. Aiaen soldiers were already invading the city. A palace directive action was put into place shortly after her birth. As a result, Kitare was given to an Order of Scripts shrine on the Southern Continent for safekeeping until the war had come to an end. Despite the Council of Leader's obligations to collect the royal children when the war had ended, Kitare was left with the Order of Scripts until some time past her fifteenth birthday. During her time with the Order of Scripts, she formally studied as an asheindae, following Lesphut. When the Council of Leaders made the decision to reinstate the royal family, Hange-Runec Ikaera III was sent to collect her from the shrine, which she protested. Ultimately, she was taken forcibly from the shrine and presented to the Council of Leaders in Mi-Fe Cie. Upon seeing how unruly and unsuited to her position she was, the Council deliberated and decided to put her in the care of Hange-Runec for retraining to make certain she would be fit to assume her position. It was initially hoped that the Council would be able to retain full control of the government once she had ascended the throne, presenting the last remaining member of the Sjiin family without giving her any true power. The process of reinstating the Ura de to her rightful position was fraught with difficulties. At a banquet in her honor, she was poisoned by an unknown party. The Aiaen Rebellion was suspected, due to the nature of the toxin. An antidote was found, but her health was profoundly weakened afterwards, something which would affect her for the rest of her life. After an initial period of adjustment, Kitare began to adapt to her new position. At some point after her sixteenth birthday, she was introduced to her intended-by-law, Lepske Eturame. Around this time, she expressed doubts about her suitability for the position of Ura de, and discomfort at the thought of having her life planned for her. Whatever plans might have been made for her future were put on hold in Lar 94, when an attempt was made on her life by Eishan Mijase. Eishan had been residing in the Ikaera household as hired help. When the assassination was prevented, it was revealed that Hange-Runec Ikaera III was a traitor to the crown, as he had also been tasked with eliminating the Ura de. Shifting loyalties had prompted him to protect her instead. In the ensuing investigation, charges of treason were leveled against several parties, including Lepske Eturame, who was discovered to have married a shan spy in secret more than a year before. During the proceedings, Kitare was permanently moved to the Balai aa Hangesu and coronated as the Ura de Miran, nearly six months earlier than planned. To avoid the disgrace of failing the sovereign marriage tradition, Kitare agreed to marry Hange-Runec Ikaera III under the guise of a blessing from the Order of Scripts. The two had a passionate, though tumultuous relationship. Hange-Runec had been confined to the palace as punishment for a variety of crimes for which he was accused. Kitare gave birth to twin daughters Kidari Shinem-Ikaera and Fushinara Ikaera in Lar 3. Depression and Withdrawal Shortly after the birth of her daughters, Kitare began to suffer heavily from depression. She withdrew from participation in most Council of Leaders meetings and daily running of her household, leaving most of these duties to her husband. Rumors of illness began to circulate. During this time, her relationship with Hange-Runec deteriorated greatly. Despite this, she gave birth to a son, Shiari Besensu-Ikaera, in Lar 19. Her daughter Fushinara was instated as Ura de Miran less than a year later when she came of age. Shortly after, Fushinara began the Cien Cleanse, which wiped out a massive portion of the population of Mi-Fe Cie. During the earliest stages of the genocide, Kitare vanished and was assumed to have rejoined the Order of Scripts. Her infant son was left in the care of the palace girls, nominally under the guardianship of Fii Giriin. Disappearance and death Kitare's location and life after Lar 20 were unknown. However, she was assumed to have died in Lar 36, according to the Order of Scripts. Appearance At 7' 2", Kitare was average height for a Miranen woman. She was a suren woman, with dark olive skin and the characteristic green eyes that many of the Sjiin family members have. She had a thin, bony build. Her hair was especially notable, as it was grown out to just below her knees as part of a faith-devotion to Lesphut when she was involved with the Order of Scripts.